Aya Brea
Aya Brea (November 20, 1972 – December 24, 2010) is the protagonist and heroine of the Parasite Eve video game series, Parasite Eve and Parasite Eve II. She is the false protagonist of The 3rd Birthday in which she presumably dies at the end and her adopted clone takes her place. In all three games, Aya is portrayed as a strong-willed American police officer who becomes involved in apocalyptic scenarios, fighting mutant biological monstrosities and horrific creatures with an arsenal of weapons in order to prevent human and animal extinction. Due to her mutated mitochondria and genes awakened by Eve, Aya becomes biologically enhanced and has a variety of superhuman abilities such as the power to telepathically kill with focused thought, set people on fire, fast healing, possible immortality, etc. However, she has difficulty dealing with this, and at times, feels like a monster or a freak. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, due to being half-Japanese, her first name is of Japanese origins (アヤ・ブレア), possibly meaning "design", "colorful" or "beautiful". Biography There is a character named Mariko Anzai in the novel/film continuity, but some discrepancies and continuity errors make it ambiguous if she is Aya's mother. It seems Mariko Brea is the game's universe incarnation of Mariko Anzai. At a Japanese hospital, Mariko Anzai received a kidney transplant from Kiyomi Nagashima with the assistance of Dr. Takashi Yoshizumi. Kiyomi became the host of the first Eve, while Mariko became the host of that Eve's "sister", although the latter Eve would remain in dormancy in Mariko's modified mitochondria (also known as neo-mitochondria), while the former Eve in Kiyomi began an incident in Japan - Kiyomi's Eve attempted to birth an ultimate being but her plan failed due to the interventions of Toshiaki Nagashima, Kiyomi's lover who sacrificed his life trying to stop the ultimate being. Years later, Mariko moved to America. With a male Caucasian journalist who is presumably blonde, Mariko gave birth to two girls named Aya and Maya. Aya was born in Boston, Massachusetts on November 20, 1972. Aya was also born with an eye defect in her right eye. When the girls were young, the Brea family moved to New York City. Aya, Maya and Mariko were involved in a car crash when Aya was only five years old on December 23, 1977. They were transported to St. Francis Hospital in New York City, where a young intern Hans Klamp visited them and may have been involved in their operations. Aya was the sole survivor while Mariko and Maya died. One of Maya's kidneys was transplanted into a girl named Melissa Pearce, who was also hospitalized that same day for kidney failure. Maya's cornea was also preserved for possible future use for Aya, who was born with a eye defect in her right eye. Two years later, Maya's cornea was transplanted into Aya around 1979-1980 when she was seven years old.Stated by Aya after the final boss at the harbor. It is unknown if this operation was also at St. Francis Hospital and if Hans Klamp was involved. Unknown to any of the doctors, Maya's mitochondria were highly evolved and began changing Aya and Melissa's genetic structure. As separation of the same species occurs, the two strains underwent different evolutions. After the loss of her sister and mother, Aya was raised by her father.While meeting Ben and Daniel in the police station, Aya tells Daniel that she will always be grateful to her father for raising her. The official BradyGames strategy guide claims that she was placed in many foster homes. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown, though it is possible that Aya was raised by her father for a few years and he suddenly died, and then she was placed in foster homes. The details are uncertain. As a young woman, Aya studied criminology at the University of Virginia between 1992-1994, and was involved in their ROTC program. She later relocated to New York City and became a police officer for the N.Y.P.D. and worked for three years between 1995-1998, eventually being promoted to the rank of Detective. Within the first six months of working at NYPD's 17th precinct, Aya became involved in an incident known as the New York Blockade Incident to the general public. As an officer, she became part of the "father and daughter" team where she was partnered up with Daniel "Bo" Dollis, a veteran cop, who can be considered overly protective of her at worst. Parasite Eve On December 24, 1997, Aya attended an opera performance at Carnegie Hall with her date, which starred Melissa Pearce as the lead. During the performance, Maya's advanced mitochondria, which had lain dormant in Melissa for years, awakened and transformed her into Mitochondria Eve. As her first act against humankind, Eve killed everyone in Carnegie Hall via spontaneous human combustion, except for Aya who was immune to the effect. Aya instead gained Parasite Energy. This event became known as the Opera Theater Incident. Aya would later discover that she was granted great power due to the fact that she possessed Maya's mitochondria (transferred to her body during a corneal transplant), but they either evolved differently to be symbiotic due to geographical separation or they were unable to take control of her as it did Melissa because of Aya's evolved cell nuclei. Eve begins to transform animals and organisms into Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures or NMCs. The next day on Christmas, the police attempt to suppress Eve's existence from the public, due to the lack of clear details and eyewitnesses. However, in the following press conference, Aya reveals the truth, despite the concerns of captain Douglas Baker. Some reporters wonder if Eve is an alien. Later, Aya and Daniel visit a scientist named Dr. Hans Klamp at the American Museum of Natural History. Aya recognizes Dr. Klamp from her memories, but isn't sure why. Klamp informs Aya and Daniel about mitochondria and Mitochondrial Eve. After Aya reveals the suspect of the case called herself "Eve", Klamp seems surprised and refuses to answer any more questions. Later that day, they hear that Eve is in Central Park. At Delacorte Theater, Eve turns the audience into an orange slimy mass. Aya and Eve battle during an immolated horse ride, but Aya is knocked unconscious during the fight. Daniel discovers that his son, Ben, was at the park, but escaped being turned to slime. His ex-wife, Lorraine, was less fortunate. Manhattan is evacuated due to the threat that Eve poses. While Manhattan is being evacuated, a Japanese man named Kunihiko Maeda manages to sneak into Manhattan. He finds Aya unconscious and takes her to an apartment in Soho. The next day, Aya awakens in an apartment with Daniel and Maeda at her side. Maeda reveals the origins of Eve. A scientist tried to culture the cells of his wife after she was involved in a car accident, and the mitochondria in her cells took over her body. Maeda believes that Eve may be trying to give birth to an "Ultimate Being." The three visit Dr. Klamp again, and he tells Aya that the nuclei in her cells are fighting Eve’s mitochondria. After he asks a few questions of her, they leave and return to the police station, which has been attacked by Eve. Aya, Maeda and Daniel rush to save Ben and Douglas Baker from a mutated police dog named Sheeva. They are successful, however, one officer named Torres Owens is killed. The next day, the trio head for St. Francis Hospital, where Maeda thinks Eve may try to get sperm for the Ultimate Being. When they arrive, they find that Eve is already there. Eve takes the sperm and escapes. The next day, Aya witnesses the orange mass of people from the park enter the city water supply. She visits Dr. Klamp one more time, and discovers that Dr. Klamp has engineered special sperm for Eve so that she can create the Ultimate Being. He then spontaneously combusts. Aya helps him by putting out the fire in his final moments to which he questions the logic and reason for her compassion, but Aya simply says that it is what she as a human being must do. Klamp's cold view and opinion of humanity is unchanged as he dies. Aya finds Eve in another part of the museum, where the orange mass has surrounded her, forming an impermeable shield to protect her while the Ultimate Being gestates in her. After several failed attempts to attack Eve, the military asks Aya to attack her from a chopper, as she is the only one who can get close without combusting. The plan works, but Aya has to personally finish the fight on Liberty Island beside a now-wrecked Statue of Liberty, where Eve finally succumbs. After this, however, she had to destroy the Ultimate Being that Eve gave birth to. After an ongoing battle between her humanity and evolution, Aya successfully managed to destroy the creature with a little help from Daniel and Maeda. She soon became a heroine for her courageous acts while few civilians were aware of the details of the event. After the events in the game transpire, Aya and her friends go to the opera at Carnegie Hall again. During this time, Aya communicates with the entire audience's mitochondria and their eyes begin to glow a pinkish red. The meaning behind this ending is ambiguous. One theory is that this is what Eve meant when she told Aya: "The more you use those powers, the more you become like me." It is possible this Carnegie Hall ending scene is non-canonical due to the events of the EX-Game which the player can receive to prematurely "end the game", though it is presumed that the events of the rest of the game continue. EX-GAME If the player plays through the Chrysler Building and reaches the top, Aya encounters what she believes to be Maya, but "Maya" reveals she is the original Eve — the Truebred Eve. The final boss explains to Aya that Dr. Hans Klamp cultivated the cells of the original Eve to analyze. When Melissa Pearce was giving birth to the Ultimate Being, she created a nest there. In case Melissa and the Utimate Being failed, the purebred would still remain. Aya speaks with her sister, and they engage in battle against the purebred. The purebred has taken Aya's Liberate form and can use attacks similar to Aya and more. After the purebred is defeated, the mitochondria inside Aya begin to rebel against her. The explanation is that Aya's mitochondria have now reached a higher evolutionary stage than Maya's, but Maya's personality has suddenly become dominant and begun to fight off the Eve persona. Maya eventually wins, purging the Eve persona from herself and protects Aya by preventing the original Eve from taking over her. Aya leaves the building by herself, although she apparently has gained some sort of connection with her dead sister. Maya's body is not physically present in either scenario, only Eve is. What actually happens is arguable due to the scene's lack of camera angles for certain characters. Aya loses her mitochondrial powers but comes to terms with her sister's death. Aya claims her body is back to normal before Eve came along. However, this directly contradicts Parasite Eve II and The 3rd Birthday which shows that Aya still possesses them, meaning that this scenario may be non-canon. Parasite Eve II Following the events of Parasite Eve, Aya became famous for her heroic deeds and became a worldwide heroine for saving Manhattan and humanity. In January 1998, a shadowy organization collected a neo-mitochondria DNA sample from Aya to use for their ANMCs. A few months after Eve's rampage in New York City, Aya left the force and joined a newly-formed branch of the FBI known as the Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team or MIST. The purpose of MIST, based out of Los Angeles, California, is to hunt down and destroy any remaining NMCs. It is also imperative that Aya trains herself because she has a stronger biological opposition to NMCs and has experience with Eve's monstrosities. Aya works for Eric Baldwin alongside Rupert Broderick, Jodie Bouquet and Pierce Carradine. During her time as a MIST Agent, Aya had always worked alone due to the abnormality of her mitochondrial powers. "I try not to show others. I've seen the fear in their eyes." Due to her awakened mitochondria in her cells, Aya has stopped aging biologically. Despite having this as a benefit, Aya would be happier just living one normal life rather than living into another century beyond the 21st. It is also revealed that she doesn't drink, and that she hasn't slept well ever since the New York Blockade Incident. She described her dreams to Pierce that she always dreamed about Maya asking for her help, and he was surprised to hear that she had a sister. In early September of 2000, an NMC infestation leads Aya to Akropolis Tower where she finds a slaughtered SWAT team. She soon discovers that the NMCs can take on human form, or rather, humans can transform into NMCs. Aya is almost killed but Rupert Broderick saves her. Aya eventually encounters a different type of creature; a humanoid Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature (ANMC) called No. 9 GOLEM. Aya discovers No. 9 has planted a bomb inside the tower, and Aya and Rupert survive the explosion by heading to the roof, where they are saved by a MIST helicopter. Aya follows an NMC lead to a tiny town called Dryfield in the Mojave Desert where she met a private investigator from Texas called Kyle Madigan who she formed a partnership with. She is also assisted by a man named Gary Douglas and his dog, Flint. During Aya's investigation around Dryfield she stumbles upon No. 9 in a small run down house. They battle and afterwards No. 9 mentions that he understands and that Aya is Eve. Aya's mitochondrial powers begin to awaken once more which causes a cellular reaction similar to the events of the New York Blockade Incident. Two prong-like forms emerge from her back, and it is hinted that the Eve persona tries to take over Aya again but is stopped by Maya's persona. This causes a mitochondria reaction which initially targets No. 9, causing a spontaneous combustion, again similar to the beginning events in New York. Aya loses consciousness, but reawakens at night when Kyle approaches her. Aya seems to accidentally burn his arm using her powers, but he doesn't seem to be injured. With Kyle's co-operation, Aya soon discovered a strange shadow government facility located near a shelter called Neo Ark. Scientists were using Aya's DNA to breed a race of Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. To control the ANMCs, the Neo Ark directors brainwashed a young girl named Eve, a clone of Aya. Given Eve's age and various clues in the game, Eve is thought to be a clone that ages rapidly, considering she looks 10 years old and was cloned after Aya's mitochondria was awakened in New York City. After discovering that Eve, as well as the ANMCs were all made from her, Aya felt obligated to "finish what she started" and once again, save humanity from an ominous fate which was ultimately the cause of her own physical existence. Aya tracks Eve down to a room containing an enormous cocoon, where No. 9 is attempting to meld Eve with the creature; Kyle at No. 9's side, complicit in his actions. Kyle appears to betray Aya in favor of No. 9. Kyle shoots Aya non-fatally, but then Kyle shoots No. 9 in an act of betrayal, causing him to be eaten and killed. Kyle apologizes to Aya. Moments later a satellite weapon is fired with authority by the President; decimating Dryfield. Aya and Kyle find themselves separated by a hole that has penetrated all the Shelter's levels. She looks down to see Eve hanging onto a piece of debris on the edge of one of the lower levels. Eventually, the cocoon breaks open, having being dislodged by the impact of the weapon, revealing the largest ANMC in the game. After defeating this creature, mutated Eve emerges from the lake of mitochondria and biomatter below as a fast and powerful winged NMC resembling a large butterfly. With her last enemy in sight, Aya battles for one last time. After the destruction of the Neo Ark facility, as well as her "struggle" having finally ended, Aya left MIST. Any documents containing information regarding the NMCs were disposed of by the US Government and she adopted Eve in, forming a sisterly bond with her. Thanks to Rupert, he pulled some strings and created a profile for Eve claiming that she's Aya's sister. Aya's boss, Eric Baldwin, was discovered to be a mole for the shadow government and was ultimately locked behind bars for treason courtesy of Aya learning so from Pierce. Baldwin's place leading MIST was taken by Rupert Broderick following the inside investigation. A year later, on September 1st, 2001, Kyle Madigan, who disappeared after the Neo Ark events, meets with Aya and Eve in the American Museum of Natural History, and Aya and Kyle begin a romantic relationship. A decade of peace For 10 years, between 2000-2010, Aya helped raise Eve with Kyle, presumably in New York City. It is unknown what Aya did as an occupation after leaving MIST, although she probably returned back to her New York police job (it is unknown if she is still an FBI agent), possibly with Daniel and Kyle at her side. Kyle acted as a bodyguard for Aya and Eve. Aya's Parasite Energy powers presumably waver and dissipate due to a lack of use and become dormant. However, Aya still has modified mitochondria, and does not biologically age. It is likely Aya and Eve were the subjects of mitochondrial and biological research, as neither of them showed signs of aging. Both of them also probably became famous to a degree. Since Aya was seen in New York City in September 2001, she may have helped with the policework involved with 9/11, although 9/11 isn't touched upon the series and it is unknown if it even occurred in the Parasite Eve continuity which may be considered an alternate reality, although the Twin Towers are not seen in The 3rd Birthday. Eve attended school and graduated from State University of New York in 2008. Wedding (Time Zero) Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed at Saint Thomas Church on December 24th, 2010, which is later referred to as Time Zero. They invited Hyde Bohr, Thelonious Cray, Gabrielle Monsigny, and of course, Eve Brea and her friend Emily Jefferson. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members broke into the church and shot her and Kyle non-fatally. Eve, desperate to save Aya, switched bodies through her mitochondria powers, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. When Overdiving, however, Aya's soul/consciousness was destroyed. Fragments of Aya's soul were scattered to all corners of time and space only to become reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve had been pronounced as dead. The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones". Kyle disappeared as well for unknown reasons. With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr, a close acquaintance of Aya and Kyle, found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next few years, she assumed the identity of Aya Brea. Counter Twisted Investigation Eve joined the Counter Twisted Investigation in order to fight against the Twisted, which were born from the shattered fragments of the real Aya Brea's consciousness, which was destroyed during "Time Zero". The Twisted can be interpreted as an unstable yet "evil" incarnations of Aya's lost consciousness in time space. Soon after entering CTI custody, Eve exhibited a mysterious ability. After much analysis, this ability was dubbed "Overdive". The Overdive device made Eve the only one capable of diving into a human's past consciousness. Her chief mission was to move back in time and alter the reality that had already occurred, but if she were to go beyond the limits of her abilities, her consciousness would be lost in time, never to return. In short, death during an Overdive operation had a direct effect on the physical body left behind. At present, she has completed military training C9-A (about one-third of the total program) under the instruction of Thelonious Cray. Leavenworth incident On October 3, 2013, at the Leavenworth CTI/Army joint exercise and training grounds (presumably Fort Leavenworth in Kansas), over 20 Twisted made an appearance, attacking Eve (as Aya Brea) and her fellow CTI agents in mid-training. Agent Gabrielle Monsigny, who trained Aya/Eve in the usage of sniper rifles, perished while shielding Agent Brea from the creatures. As Eve/Aya apologized, Gabrielle died in her arms, saying, "You're sweet, you know that? Take care." The 3rd Birthday During the game, when Eve defeats a High One in Aya's body, she contacts the High One which have Eve's intact memories. However, the memories gotten back during the story were incomplete and twisted. Eve's regret of "I killed Aya during Overdive" turned into "I shot Aya with a handgun". Eve changes history after the defeat of each High One, and as a result, some members of the CTI are revived while others are not. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Eve is confronted by Hyde, but fortunately, Aya is inexplicably revived; translated guidebook notes reveal that Aya's mind was broken down to a point beyond reparation, moments before being ruined and was joined back together thanks to her shocking willpower during Time Zero. Aya shoots and kills Hyde with green bullets. Aya tells Eve "it's your future now" and tries to give her handgun to Eve. Aya then tells Eve to shoot her in order to prevent Time Zero from repeating which Eve reluctantly agrees to. Aya says she wishes that she could've exchanged her vows with Kyle. Aya and Eve become surrounded by a green light, which is a kind of Overdive. Thanks to Aya, their minds can be exchanged back calmly. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve kills Aya in each other's bodies. Eve then awakens in the new time axis, now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body have been removed from existence. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. Kyle approaches Eve and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity": Aya. It is implied Kyle senses Aya's wish and hope. During the secret ending, a blonde woman with a hairstyle similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street. She wishes Eve a happy birthday, remarking that it's her fourth, before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. This ending is ambiguous. It could have been Aya's disembodied voice and Eve's subconscious mind just imagining her or Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body. Appearance :See also: Outfits Being of mixed ethnicity (Asian and Caucasian descent), Aya displays features from both her Japanese mother and her American father. This gives her a unique appearance as she has many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing blue eyes and fair blonde hair. After the events of Parasite Eve, Aya had a haircut which could symbolize her character development and growth.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ImportantHaircut She is 160cm and 48kg. In The 3rd Birthday, "Aya" appears youthful because her mitochondria awakened, and could possibly be biologically immortal. While on occasion she isn't too timid to dress in anything fancy, Aya has a casual, modest manner of attire. This is mostly due to the fact that it's not practical to enter the battlefield in shorts, skirts, and dresses (unless circumstances catch her by surprise). For the most part, she dresses fairly simple and her casual attire consists of either black or white T-shirts, and jeans. In colder weather, she tends to dress in her black or jean jacket. In The 3rd Birthday, "Aya" has multiple outfits. Her default two consist of a black corset, necklace, knee-high black boots and ripped jeans, and sometimes a white eider. However, this is Eve dressing as Aya, so all of "Aya's" outfits in The 3rd Birthday don't necessarily reflect Aya's personality. The true Aya appears at the end in her blooodstained wedding dress. Aya never uses sexuality to an advantage. She is small and little in figure, but not frail; she is fairly agile, and while she's not exactly super strong enough to lift monoliths, she is by no means weak. She may be stronger than her appearance, both physically and mentally, as she tend to out-perform supporting characters. Aya is also adept with an arsenal of firearms and does target practice. After the events of Parasite Eve, Aya decided that toughening up was important because if Mitochondria Eve ever returned, Aya would likely have to face her for the sake of saving humanity. Personality Aya is portrayed as a strong-willed, intelligent and honest heroine. Although quiet on the surface, she can be very stubborn and unyielding, occasionally entering arguments with Daniel because of her stubborn nature. Aya is meek and modest in nature and does not boast about being a hero or possessing superhuman powers. While Aya is mature where it counts, she also tends to be pretty sarcastic, cold, and brooding, with a sardonic sense of humor. She sometimes cracks silly jokes, likely to cope with her awful predicaments. It doesn't help that Aya has a bad habit of not being able to take people seriously sometimes, particularly when they express any sort of interest in her; she tends to brush them off. Sometimes it's easier for her to pretend that people are just being insincere most of the time. Aya can be sensitive, compassionate, kind, gentle and nurturing, almost maternal — especially with children. She does like kids, regardless of the fact that she's never had any herself and she treats Eve Brea in a caring, motherly manner. She approaches with a welcoming nature to most people. Eve and Kyle are essentially her "family". Aya is shown to have very humanitarian and altruistic attributes. Aya believes that a human life is priceless, invaluable, and is worth saving no matter what. This is quite understandable considering the situations she finds herself in, which often involves the extinction of humanity. Aya despises all pain and suffering of any sort — she has seen enough death and carnage in her life, having witnessed hundreds of lives, both human and animal alike, massacred in front of her. It's impossible for Aya to turn a blind eye to suffering and ignore it. This is seen when she decides to comfort and save the life of such a brash and despicable man like Hans Klamp, despite that he once tried to stab her with a knife. While burning to death, Klamp asks her why she would bother trying to save him, and Aya replies, "...After all, I am human...". Another example is when Aya discovers a woman burned and charred to a bloody fleshy crisp who is obviously not going to survive, she persists on getting a paramedic anyway. Aya is depicted as being the savior of humanity, described in one trailer for The 3rd Birthday as the "sole hope" and "gift" to humanity. In artwork, Aya is sometimes drawn as naked or drenched in blood and gore; it is possible that this isn't meant to sexualize or objectify her, but rather, emphasize her connection to being human. Another piece of artwork for Parasite Eve II depicts her with angel wings, likening her to an "angel". She's often self-sacrificing and selfless. This could be considered her greatest strength or weakness, as she has a penchant for putting the wants and needs of others before her own wants and needs. If someone is in danger, she can be pretty compulsive without always thinking things through. For instance, while working for MIST she developed this track record for acting recklessly and going against orders. In any case, Aya prefers to keep things professional — mostly where a professional relationship is concerned such as her line of work, and very rarely does she ever like to get herself involved in any intimate affairs. Surprisingly, however, she can be pretty patient. It's just that when her patience finally runs thin that she has a danger of losing her temper, going against that professionalism and letting her thoughts and emotions get ahead of her. One somewhat unexplored aspect of Aya is her mental health, especially considering everything that Aya has experienced; mass immolation, seeing corpses, animals mutate into monsters, being put into near-death situations frequently, etc — things that would be absolutely psychologically traumatizing. Aya says that she will never forget the pure terror of Eve, and it is mentioned in Parasite Eve II that she hasn't been sleeping well, but doesn't really mention anything from the New York Blockade Incident. There is one thing that she is not proud of: the guilt that weighs down on her. This is most likely the result of various incidents: her surviving the car accident that killed both her mother and her sister and being the sole survivor of the opera massacre that led into the New York Blockade Incident. As well, fighter pilots acted as a shield for Aya so that she would live to fight against Eve. One could very well interpret Aya's inclination for self-sacrifice as a product of her survivor's guilt. Aya dislikes it when people put themselves on the line for her, no matter how inevitable it is. Aya feels somewhat alienated, being so different from everyone else with her superhuman mitochondria Parasite Energy abilities. At times, she considers herself a monster; fearing of becoming the monster that Eve said she would be, and the fear of hurting the people she loves follows her. For that reason, and the fact that her Parasite Energy had a way of making the people around her uncomfortable, Aya doesn't make a habit out of using her powers in front of other people. Her vast knowledge in firearms makes her somewhat stand out, despite the fact that it does comes with the job. Aya is more skilled in guns and melee combat, although given her history in the police force and a potential military background, it's more than likely that she has some experience in hand-to-hand combat as well. The fact that she's able to carry around massive weapons like assault rifles (and even bigger artillery) like it's nothing may also indicate that Aya is much stronger than she looks. It's not something that she flaunts around often, though, but she is pretty effective on the battlefield. Her time on the police force and natural intuition has taught her to trust her gut instinct, and she is fairly good about following it. In the first Parasite Eve, Aya also shows the remarkable ability to pilot a helicopter, shoot a nuke from it, and safely land it. Theme Aya Brea's musical theme is composed by Yoko Shimomura, titled "Theme of Aya". It contains strong piano, with an influence of techno and electronica. The theme conveys Aya's inner struggle between herself and the rest of the world. In Parasite Eve, there is also Memorize of "Aya and Eve" and Phrase of Aya. The ending theme of Parasite Eve, Somnia Memorias, may also be considered to be a theme of Aya. In Parasite Eve II, there is The Depth Of Aya's Memory and Aya's Diary. In The 3rd Birthday, there is Brea the Brave. Quotes Parasite Eve * "...I dunno... I just... You're right... I'll try to have more fun." (to her date) * "What's happening...? My body!... It's...! It's getting hot!!" * "WHAT?!" (in various forms throughout the entire game) * "EVE!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" * "Please... just... leave me alone..." * "People will eventually forget and go on with their lives... but I will never forget it. It was pure terror, but... it was also 6 days filled with familiar memories." * "That's not true! I was raised by my father too after my mother died. I will always be grateful for him." * "Oh, GREAT... We're gonna have a grand time with this one..." (Aya being sarcastic) * "Daniel, why do you kiss the chief's butt?" * Eve: "Why? Why be on the human's side?" Aya: "Why not? I'm a human." * "I... I think I may be a monster... like HER! I don't know. What if... What if I end up killing you?! Please, Daniel! I don't know! I just don't know anymore! Please go away! Just... just stay away from me! Please... Even if I am a monster, I don't EVER want to kill you, Daniel... please...! I... I could never forgive myself if I killed... you..." * "You were here ALL night?! I told you to go away! You could've died, you know!" (to Maeda) * "We think so. But we don't have scientific proof, if that's what you're asking." (Maeda asks Aya and Daniel if they're really cops) * "Come on! I'm the one you want!" (directing Kerberos' attention away from Ben) * "Even though it's a monster... I guess it's still your child..." * "...How the hell did those dinosaurs get here?!" (fighting a Troodon for the first time in the museum) * "...Someone obviously doesn't want me to get through this area..." (seeing a scorpion in the museum) * "First of all I'm a cop, and it's my job... And after all, I am human..." (to Hans Klamp while trying to save him) * "This is insane...! Since Christmas Eve, I've put a curse on my own body. Why me...? Why is this happening to ME? I... I don't understand... But... I don't care anymore...! 'Cuz Eve, I'm the one that can destroy you, once and for ALL! Maya... I'll end this and let you rest peacefully!" * "Humans aren't doomed. If my mitochondria has the ability to evolve... it'll evolve to get rid of YOU!" (to Mitochondria Eve) * "There must've been some mitochondria... that underwent a different type of evolution. Think about it, Eve." * "...I know you want to continue living... After all, you were just born. But... I want to live too! Like all other human beings!" (to the Ultimate Being) * "...OH MY GOD!!" * "Do you know where we are?! WE'RE IN HELL'S KITCHEN!" * "My body... It's back to normal... before Eve came along... Before I came to have all that power... Maya... I've been waiting... I've always been waiting for you to come home with mom... And I've always been looking for the other "me"... But you've always been with me, haven't you...? ALWAYS... All this time... Let's go home, Maya. Let's go back for good..." Parasite Eve II * "This really does involve NMCs, right? Last time I checked out a "creature" sighting, it was just a salesman in a fluffy chicken suit." * "Oh... my god. This... This was SWAT!? The stench of gunpowder and blood. Bodies lying atop each other. SWAT's the best, and still... not one survived this." * "Your death won't be in vain." (after taking a grenade launcher from a dead officer) * "I don't suppose I'll be fighting any giant cactus creatures?" * "My god, what a crime... There's no toilet paper left." * "Do you know how many people you killed when that tower exploded? Murderer!" (to No. 9) * "W-What? ...Hey!" (after Kyle says she has a pretty smile) * "I heard the ANMC's thoughts as it slid towards death. "Gentle days free from pain... Automated injections of comfort. So happy was I... So useful... It's not my fault... I'm helping! Helping everybody! I don't want to disappear... to die." (examining Beta Generator) * "An organism living for happiness... Or a machine fearing death? A vague existence that is betwixt and between, neither here nor there... Peel back the benign surface to find a festering tumor of greed. If you do nothing, you will lose nothing. A craven way to live... If you can really call that life. I, for one, cannot." * "Nobody wants your brand of "evolution"!" (to No. 9) The 3rd Birthday * "Leave her alone, will you?" * "Well, it's already been destroyed." (about her soul) * "Sweet dreams." (upon killing Hyde) * "It's your future now. I want you to have this." (offering handgun to Eve) * "Listen. You need to aim here. Right now! Of course you can do it, go on!" * "I wish I could've... exchanged my vows with Kyle." * "Eve. The one who can end this is you." * "What led you here was hope for tomorrow. Smile and walk toward the future. I'll be watching over you. Well, I'll do my best." Trivia *Aya apparently knows how to swim, a skill which saved her life when she jumped off an exploding naval cruiser and into a river. *Aya's default handgun in Parasite Eve is an M84F. In Parasite Eve II, it is a Beretta 93R which uses semi-auto 9mm and fires 3-round bursts. She also wields a tonfa baton, and claims she never leaves home without "a lot" of ammunition. She only uses rifles sparingly because they draw too much attention. **Aya is apparently so dedicated to her weapons that she decided to bring a handgun and baton to the opera theater, and even to her own wedding. Ironically, it came in handy both times. *She once earned second place in a shooting contest, while Rupert Broderick won first. *Despite that she saved the world multiple times, there is a lack of mentions of any Aya fanclubs existing in Parasite Eve II and The 3rd Birthday. *In the manga (it is debatable how canon it is), Aya has a lesbian relationship with another police officer named Katharine Anderson (who may be Cathy in the game).http://www.primaleyes.com/Primaleyepictures/pemanga-diva2-begining.jpg She may be bisexual, although she eventually settles with Kyle. Also, in artwork for Parasite Eve, Melissa/Eve is seen caressing Aya. *Aya seems to have a habit of using words such as "dunno" and "wanna". This could be a sign of her accent, or her laid-back personality. *Aya can wield Squall Leonhart's Gunblade from ''Final Fantasy VIII'' in Parasite Eve II. To obtain it, however, the player must get an S Rank, which requires at least 400,000 EXP. The weapon also costs 10,000 BP. *Aya named her car "Carrie". Apparently, she was almost done with completely restoring Carrie when Scavenger ANMCs destroyed it in Parasite Eve II. *Aya has a cameo appearance in ''Chocobo Racing'' as a hidden character in which she uses a police car as her vehicle. *Aya can wear the attire of Lightning, the main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XIII'', in The 3rd Birthday, as well as wield her Blaze Edge. Upon damage, her l'Cie brand is shown. In addition, Lightning can wear Aya's clothing as a second alternate costume in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy''. This outfit in Japan is exclusive to swapping game codes and use of the Square Enix website. In the English version it simply has to be unlocked by meeting the requirements. This is mainly out of a voice actress allusion since both Aya and Lightning are voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in Japanese (only for The 3rd Birthday in Aya's case). *There is also another similarity between Lightning and Aya. In Final Fantasy XIII, when Lightning summons Odin, Lightning is surrounded by rose petals. When Aya Overdives into another soldier, there is a similar effect as seen in this video. This is likely a design choice by Motomu Toriyama who worked on both series and also really likes roses. *In the Japanese version of The 3rd Birthday, Aya's voice varies depending on her selected outfit. *There is a continuity error in The 3rd Birthday; Aya Brea was born November 20th 1972 but in The 3rd Birthday files, it states that she was born November 20th 1973. *Aya has a cameo in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kznek1uNVsg Final Fantasy VII remake trailer] in an poster in the bottom right corner. Whether or not this means that there will be Parasite Eve references in the remake, a potential planned Parasite Eve remake, or merely just an easter egg, is uncertain. * Aya has predominantly male partners and role models in the series, including the male-oriented military backing her up, her father, Maeda, Daniel, Wayne, Garcia, Baker, Pierce, Rupert, Kyle, Cray, Blank, Hyde, and Flint the dog. In a sense, this makes Gabrielle and Jodie unique. * Aya's shower scene in The 3rd Birthday is a reference to the shower scene in Parasite Eve II. In order to unlock it in the video log, the player must finish the game 50 times. Then, in order to unlock a secret camera angle which focuses on Aya's butt, the player must watch the shower scene 10 times. Notes See also * Outfits — A look at Aya's various outfits throughout the entire series. External links * Yvonne Strahovski interview Gallery ''Parasite Eve'' AyaIcon.png|Icon. AyaP.png|Portrait. Aya Art.png|Aya in a white t-shirt. AyaG.png|Aya wielding a gun. Aya 2.png|Aya wielding a baton. AyaAim.png|Aya wielding a gun. AyaArt06.jpg|Aya happy. pe-aya10.jpg|Aya in Liberate. pe_art12.jpg|Aya. Ayamelissa.png|Aya and Melissa Pearce. Pedrawaya.jpg|Expressions. aya64.jpg|Aya. parasite_eve_m_001.jpg|Aya. PEArtbookscan01.jpg|Aya. pe-aya-illust2.jpg|Aya. A-Parasite_Eve-Artwork6.jpg|Aya on a chair. 378419.jpg|Opera dress. AyaCG.png|Opera dress. Pe-aya-brea2.jpg|Opera dress. Aya.PNG|Opera dress. Jacket.png|Casual Aya. AyaCharacter.png|Aya. Pe-misc03.jpg|Portrait. PEArtbookscan02.jpg|Portrait. aya48.jpg|Portrait. PE1.PNG|Aya and Eve. pe40.jpg|Casual Aya. 104501.jpg|Casual Aya. Xmasaya.jpg|Aya at Rockefeller Center. AyaAudience.png|Aya in Carnegie Hall. pe33.jpg|Aya in Carnegie Hall. AyaDate.gif|Aya shoves her date. AyaCop.png|Aya tells cops she's also a cop. Maya.png|Aya finding Maya. EveTransforms.gif|Aya viewing Melissa's transformation. Pe49.jpg|Aya watching Melissa transform into Eve. AyaDanielCar.gif|Aya staring out the window. NYPDpress.png|Aya reveals the danger of Eve at a N.Y.P.D. press conference. DanielAya.png|Daniel and Aya. DanielAyaLook.gif|Daniel and Aya having a moment. AyaDanielCar.png|Aya and Daniel in a police car. Pe shot100.png|Aya and Eve in Central Park. Pe38.png|Aya and Eve in Central Park. Ride.gif|Eve takes Aya on a ride. Aya_carriage.png|Aya on the horse carriage. Ride2.gif|Aya knocked unconscious. aya58.jpg|Aya on the Brooklyn Bridge with the Twin Towers in the distance. aya21.jpg|Aya by a fallen Statue of Liberty. Pe42.jpg|Aya in Chinatown. Pe37.jpg|Aya facing Kerberos. EveHosp1.gif|Aya begging Eve to stop killing people. AyaJumps.gif|Aya running for her life. AyaSew1.gif|Aya in the sewers. AyaSew2.gif|Aya in the sewers. AyaSewer.png|Aya in the sewers. AyaAim2.png|Aya aiming her handgun. Tu7658765856ku.jpg|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. Mus2.png|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. Mus1.png|Aya discovers Eve in the museum. 002615.jpg|Aya sprinting to a helicopter. Skydive.gif|Aya piloting a helicopter and sky diving to Liberty Island. EveForm1.png|Aya facing Eve by a fallen Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island. aya13-6.jpg|Aya on the naval cruiser. DanielBurns.gif|Daniel throws Aya special bullets able to kill the Ultimate Being. Pe ending 1.png|Maeda, Aya and Daniel at the harbor. AyaSunset.png|Aya watching the sunrise. Pe ending 2.png|Ben escorts Aya to Carnegie Hall. Pe ending 3.png|Maeda and Aya. Pe ending 5.png|Aya asked to sit down. Pe ending 6.png|Aya watching the opera. Pe ending 10.png|Aya stands up during the opera. PEManga1000Cover.jpg|Aya in the manga. PEManga000Cover.jpg|Aya in the manga. AyaManga.png|Aya in front of the twin towers. ''Parasite Eve II'' AyaIcon2.png|Icon. Aya2.PNG|Aya. Pe2-aya02.png|Aya. BreakThroughManual.png|Aya. pe2-aya03.jpg|Aya. Pe2xmas.png|Aya and Kyle. fdhbdbfdrr.jpg|Aya. Aya Wings.png|Aya with wings. Ayaren2.png|Aya. Aya.png|Aya. Aya Render.png|Aya. AyaSide.png|Aya. Pe2-aya05.png|Aya. Pe2-aya08.jpg|Aya. Pe2-aya09.jpg|Aya. i4O1L.jpg|Profile in Fred Bowman's computer. two23.jpg|Outfits. training.png|Pierce and Aya target practice. akropolis.png|Pierce and Aya target practice. AyaOnScene.gif|Aya arrives at the crime scene. AyaArrives.gif|Aya arrives at the crime scene. Parasite eve 2 01.jpg|Aya arrives at the crime scene. AyaElevator.gif|Aya on the scene. Pe2_06.jpg|Aya in Parthenon Cafe in Akropolis Tower. pe2_07.jpg|Aya watches a transformation. WomanBleed.gif|Aya watches a woman bleed to death. AyaFreaking1.gif|Aya having a breakdown. AyaFreaking2.gif|Aya having a breakdown. AyaFreaking3.gif|Aya slumps against the wall. Burn2.gif|Aya wakes up and telepathically sets Kyle's arm on fire. AyaAimKyle.png|Aya pointing a gun at Kyle. AyaBadass.gif|Aya pointing a gun at Kyle. AyaBed.png|Aya wakes up in the motel. Pe2_21.jpg|Aya wakes up in the motel. Pe2_19.jpg|Aya wakes up in the motel. aya cgi pe2.png|Aya wakes up in the motel. AyaShower.png|Aya showering. Pe2_17.jpg|Aya showering. AyaFace2.png|Aya showering. AyaFightMonster.jpg|Aya and the Burner. AyaBR.gif|Aya on the motel roof. AyaShelter.gif|Aya in the shelter. AyaLooksKyle.gif|Aya looks at Kyle after the Glutton boss. Approach1.gif|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. Approach2.gif|Aya removes Eve's helmet. Aya50.png|Aya and Kyle find Eve. Eve's room.png|Aya concerned about Eve. 34-capture_24032012_214453.jpg|Aya and Eve attempting to escape the ark. 35-capture_24032012_214459.jpg|Aya and Eve attempting to escape the ark. 44-capture_24032012_214742.jpg|Aya confronting No. 9 in the submarine tunnel. AyaAimsGun.gif|Aya outside the shelter. Pe2_26.jpg|Aya outside the shelter. Aya_look.gif|Aya hears the SDI Elephant. pe2 ending eve aya.png|Aya and Eve in the museum. AyaEve.png|Aya and Eve in the museum. AyaSeesKyle.gif|Aya sees Kyle. ''The 3rd Birthday'' AyaArtbook.png|"Aya" on the cover of the artbook. Aya_Brea_From_Parasite_Eve_3_by_Mar.jpg|"Aya" in The 3rd Birthday. CharacterSketchesAya01WhiteElder.jpg|White Eider concept. CharacterSketchesAya02WeddingDress.jpg|Wedding dress concept. CharacterSketchesAya03ApronDress.jpg|Maid's Uniform concept. CharacterSketchesAya04BusinessSuit.jpg|Business Suit concept. CharacterSketchesAya05UnusedCostumesKimonoPirate.jpg|Unused outfits. CaseFileAyaBrea.png|Biography. T3BAyaProfile.png|Profile. wp_02_1280x720.jpg|"Aya". 2qlwq6g.jpg|"Aya". Bilder_10779.jpg|"Aya" in the church. AyaChurchAim.gif|"Aya" in the church. The_3rd_Birthday_Bride.jpg|"Aya" in the church. 411px-PE3_Poster.jpg|"Aya" in Times Square. wp_01_1280x720.jpg|"Aya" in the ruins of New York City. AyaBabel.jpg|"Aya" in the ruins of New York City. ICanDoIt.gif|"I can do it." AyaExhale.gif|"Aya" in the cold. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|"Aya" in the cold. Aya3.PNG|"Aya" aiming at a Twisted. AyaShoot.gif|"Aya" firing at a Twisted. AyaEye.gif|Ascent. AyaEye.jpg|"Aya" watching Ginger's concert. Burst.gif|"Aya" sees someone burst into gore. AyaK2.gif|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaK3.gif|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. 3rdcg 3.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaAttacked.gif|The Helix attacks "Aya". AyaBe2.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaOverdives.gif|"Aya" in Overdive. AyaFreeze.gif|"Aya" in Overdive. image229.png|"Aya" during Overdive. ArtT3B.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaRifle.gif|"Aya" aims her rifle. Aya rifle.jpg|"Aya" aims her rifle. AyaBe1.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. Sa.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya01.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya02.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. Aya03.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. 3rdcg 1.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. 3rdcg 2.png|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. AyaPant.gif|"Aya" in the Sacrifice Incident. Event 05.png|"Aya" listening to Hyde. AyaSeesEmily.png|"Aya" sees Emily Jefferson. AyaSeesEmily2.png|"Aya" sees Emily Jefferson. AyaQueen.gif|"Aya" and Queen. EvePassThrough.gif|"Eve" walks through "Aya". Ascent.gif|Ascent. AyaTurns.gif|"Aya" in Maeda's base. AyaB1.gif|"Aya" in Maeda's base. AyaB2.gif|"Aya" in Maeda's base. Event 08 thumb.png|"Aya" and Maeda. Kyle2.png|"Aya" and Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle3.png|"Aya" and Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. AyaGrandBabel.png|"I'm Special Agent Aya Brea of the CTI and my final mission is about to begin." Aya04.png|"Aya" in Overdive Space. Aya05.png|"Aya". AyaLook.gif|"Aya" looks at Hyde Bohr. HydeAya.gif|"Aya" facing Hyde Bohr. AyaAim.gif|"Aya" aims her handgun at Hyde Bohr. AyaAim2.gif|"Aya" aims her handgun at Hyde Bohr. B0045U4U52_3_lg.jpg|"Aya" at Rockefeller Center. AyaFierce.png|"Aya" in Overdive Space. AyaFierce2.png|"Aya" in Overdive Space. BloodBride.gif|"Sweet dreams." AyaWedding_(1).png|Aya about to kill Hyde Bohr. AyaWedding_(2).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. AyaWedding_(4).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. AyaWedding_(3).png|Aya in Saint Thomas Church. SistersHug.png|Aya and Eve embrace one last time. 370964.jpg|"Aya" outside Saint Thomas Church. Art-010.jpg|"Aya" outside Saint Thomas Church. 3rdb-promo-art-cathedral.jpg|"Aya" outside Saint Thomas Church. 144413973.jpg|"Aya" by the Babel. AYApre.png|"Aya" posing. Aya3Pose.png|"Aya" posing. Ayabrea.png|Black Leather. Injured.png|"Aya" exhausted and injured. Ayaeider.png|White Eider Maid's Uniform.png|Maid's Uniform. Business Suit.png|Business Suit. Cheongsam.png|Cheongsam. Santa Soldier.png|Santa Soldier. OD Suit.png|Overdive Suit. Knight Armor.png|Knight Armor. Titanium Bunny.png|Titanium Bunny. Swim Wear.png|Swimwear. OS1.png|Overdive Suit. OS2.png|Overdive Suit. Mark.png|l'Cie brand. ClothingDamage.png|Clothing damage. AyaFacey.png|Portrait. OD1.png|"Aya" by the Overdive Device. OD2.png|"Aya" by the Overdive Device. Hydey.png|"Aya" dressed as Lightning. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters Category:Deceased characters